Raining blood
by Nerdified Elf
Summary: Monica is on the run for a murder she did not mean to commit. She makes her away across India until she is found by a man who is also evading the law, Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce/OC, movie-verse.
1. On the run

**Ok here's the thing. I lost my thumbdrive that had ALL my stories on it. Im still looking for it but for now, you'll have to wait. Anyway, I'm jumping on the Avengers bandwagon before the movie comes out on DVD and no one will read these. **

**Yes I know it's short but it's only a prologue. The second chapter is being typed as you read this :D**

**I don't own Marvel.**

**~Prologue~ **

You know how they say no one knows you are crying in the rain? They're wrong because there's always one person who knows; you.

After the tears dripped off my cheeks, it was impossible to discern them from raindrops. My grungy stolen sweatshirt weighed a lot more than it did an hour ago. It clung to my haggard figure.

Lighting flared across the sky and illuminated my gaunt face. Sunken eyes were cast down at the loose rocks on the side of the road.

I had been on the run for a week. I wish I had stolen a map from that small store. I had no clue where I was. I had never been to India before, so my sense of direction was gone.

I was so _hungry_. I had forced myself to eat the rest of the small amount of produce I had stolen from a farm. I had been doing a lot of stealing lately; of clothing, of food, of lives.

Before I could sink back into my self-loathing, a langur monkey leaped across my path. The sight of the warm-blooded animal drove me to my knees.

I was on all fours, my spine tensing and jerking. I clenched fistfuls of mud and screamed in agony as my gums radiated pain. Through the haze of red that fogged my mind, I felt my canines elongate and push other teeth aside to make room.

The monkey had stopped and pounded its fists, shrieking at me. Without warning, the pain stopped and was replaced with aggravation. Snarling, I looked up so fast, I cricked my neck, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was feed.

The monkeys' screeching was cut short as I grabbed and wrung its neck. Not even waiting a heartbeat, I sunk my fangs into its chest and feasted on its blood until it was sucked dry.


	2. Caught pickpocketing

**Sorry it's so short, but I was nearly finished with it anyway. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Marvel.**

_**Bruce's POV**_

If one thought about it, a year wasn't that long at all. Of course it depended on what that person did.

It had been a year since my last outburst, slip, screw up. Whatever you want to call it. Since then, I'd kept myself in check. If a situation became too stressful, I left it. I was even beginning to think that I could go indefinitely like this.

The entire village was in celebration. It was Kali Puja and the streets were more busy than usual. People were lighting candles, bursting crackers, and feasting.

As much as I wanted to join the festivities, I needed sleep instead. I'd never know how long I'd be working tomorrow.

I skirted the edge of the village and made my way home. Home was a reasonably sized house in the west side of the town. It was remote, just incase I "slipped".

I was so tired, that I didn't notice the woman until I had bumped into her. I mumbled an apology, but stopped when I felt her hand leave my pocket. She was trying to pickpocket me!

"Hey!" Before she could escape, I seized her by the wrist. She whirled around, giving a cry of protest. I paused as our eyes met.

She had startling blue eyes, rimmed with black kohl, and not the dark brown I was expecting. I reached up to pull away the scarf that covered her mouth and nose. Her eyes widened as she realized my intentions.

I tugged it away to reveal the face of a young girl no older than twenty. She had olive skin, a narrow nose, and her hair was a black disheveled mess under the shawl.

In my confusion I had loosened my hold on her wrist. She wrenched her arm away and attempted to run. I was too quick. I snagged her again and dragged her back.

"Let go of me! Help! Some-" I muffled her shouts with my palm. She struggled and even bit my hand a few times, but I hung on. "I'll let you go. Don't run ok?" I asked.

She glared at me. Slowly, I removed my hand, "Give me my money back." I didn't mean to be so rude; however she did try to steal from me.

"Make me." She responded childishly. If this continued, it wasn't going to end well, so I did. I pulled her closer and pried the bills from her clenched fingers.

I had gotten back my money, but her appearance mystified me. "You aren't from India… are you?" I remarked. She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I'm from Greece. I came here with my family… why am I telling you this? Let me go!" She pleaded desperately. "Where's you're family? Did you run away?" I ignored her pleas.

"I didn't! I didn't do it! It was an accident!" Now she was crying and her voice had risen to a yell. "Hey, calm down. I'm not doing anything to you." I was baffled. I was guessing that she wasn't talking about her family anymore.

She was jiggling her arm weakly, still trying to flee. "Do you need a place to stay?" I said quietly. She nodded and hung her head. I knelt down, picked up her scarf, and handed it to her.

She re-wrapped it around her head and followed me back home. I just hoped I knew what I was getting into.


End file.
